


Mikleo

by BlueWaveRider05



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaveRider05/pseuds/BlueWaveRider05
Summary: Old fanart of Mikleo.(Originally posted on my DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/bluewaverider05) on March 16, 2017)
Kudos: 1





	Mikleo




End file.
